The Color of Happiness
by Casa Circe
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2013 Day Two: Euphoria. For the longest time, fire only symbolized death and destruction to her. But Katara now saw that there was as much joy in fire as there ever was in water.


ZUTARA WEEK 2013, Day 2: EUPHORIA

The Color of Happiness

DISCLAIMER:_Avatar: the Last Airbender___belongs to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians. And I always write in a context where neither Kataang nor Maiko ever happened.

NOTE: This story takes place after the defeat of the Fire Lord. The details will become clear as you read. I'm not very creative this year but I tried my best and hopefully this will still be a worthwhile read. Probably inspired by yesterday's Bastille Day celebrations. And I apologize if it gets too cheesy.

Please review and let me know what you think!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"And what makes you think firebenders don't know how to have fun?" Zuko teased as he led Katara to the town festival.

It was a few months after the end of the war and people were finally getting used to the idea of peace. The festival was the traditional celebration of the Foundation of the Fire Nation. It was made even more historic since this would be the first time it would be commemorated during the new era of peace and prosperity.

And this would also be the first time that people from other parts of the world would join in the festivities. Now that the war was over, the Fire Nation welcomed everyone from the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom to share in their happiness. They wanted to prove to the world that not all firebenders were evil, that they had so much they could share. It was a new age of unity in diversity.

Zuko was eager to show Katara more about his culture so they decided to attend a local festival in disguise, blending in with the common people and enjoying the party as any typical citizen would. He wanted to show her that there was something wonderful about the Fire Nation, despite its controversial history. He wanted to welcome her into his world just as she had welcomed him into hers.

Katara gazed in awe at the sheer scale and magnificence of the celebration. There were bright-colored banners and elaborate ornaments decorating every building. People filled the streets, all dressed up in colors that were almost garish but definitely festive. No one seemed ashamed or embarrassed about their nearly ridiculous garb. They were all too caught up in the joy of the moment. After all, they didn't get to throw such a party every day.

Food stalls with sumptuous Fire Nation delicacies were scattered around and the aroma of these snacks made the mouth water. There were dancers performing in a parade passing through the main street and excited little children trailed behind, waving kites and pinwheels and all manner of festive toys. There were firebending demonstrations but no one seemed afraid of these exhibitions anymore. In fact, these were some of the most popular entertainments among the visitors who had never seen firebending used for artistic purposes. The sky was lit up with amazing fireworks displays. Everyone was laughing and singing and dancing, utterly unmindful of the merry mayhem they were creating.

But what struck her most, beyond all the festive trappings and lively music, was the look of pure joy on all the faces of the people there. They were free from all worries or fears, uninhibited in their expression of happiness. Their smiles were warm and genuine and their laughter was even better music than that played by the local band. She saw the color of happiness reflected in the flames.

"Thank you," she told her companion excitedly, "this is one of the best days of my life!"

"I'm glad," Zuko replied, with a sigh of relief, "I really wanted you to enjoy yourself."

"And I am, silly," she teased him back, "I never doubted you for a moment!"

"Well then," Zuko said, his confidence rising after seeing Katara's obvious enchantment at the whole affair, "may I have this dance?"

Katara grinned warmly and took the firebender's outstretched hand as he pulled her into a whirlwind of music, movement, and mirth. It was a night they would never forget.

For the longest time, fire only symbolized death and destruction to her. It was always an element of pain. But Katara now saw that there was as much joy in fire as there ever was in water. And in the arms of her beloved, celebrating a world born anew, she was sure that she had never been happier.


End file.
